


Nutritional Supplement

by comixologist



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Crack, Creepy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixologist/pseuds/comixologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill a prompt requesting that Abe be ~kimoi~ at Mihashi.  He's creepy and intimidating and gets a blowjob out of it. Labelled crack for Kimobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutritional Supplement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anon).



Mihashi was afraid again.

Okay, strike that – Mihashi was downright terrified. He made a soft whimpering sound like a plea, and tentatively looked up through his trembling hands. Abe had this _look_ on his face. It wasn't the sunny grin he'd affected in the stands back when they'd been watching Musashino Dai-ichi for the first time, or the exasperated sighing half-smile he wore sometimes when talking with Mihashi. It was a _scary_ look, even though Abe's mouth was curled up and his teeth were showing. Maybe it was the way he looked down his nose at Mihashi, out of the very bottoms of his eyes, like some kind of evil catching overlord.

Maybe Abe was an evil catching overlord. Mihashi heard a squeak that he realized came from himself, and took a nervous step backwards. His shoulderblades thumped against the wall. He had been backed into a corner.

"Mi-ha-shi," Abe was saying in his most deliberate voice, "I asked you if you'd been eating properly."

Mihashi swallowed hard, lowering his hands to clutch at his own shirt, squirming under Abe's unblinking stare. "I--" he started, his voice a pathetic little mewl, "I h-have been eating the – the onigiri a-and, I --"

"Your weight is down again," Abe said, his voice stern and hard even though he _just kept smiling_. Mihashi gave a nervous, melodic whimper and hunched up his shoulders.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, A-A-Abe-- A-Abe-- A--" Mihashi was stammering, his eyes glistening with standing tears. Abe took a step in closer, pressing one broad hand flat against the wall next to Mihashi's ear. _T-Trapped!_ was the only thought in Mihashi's head in just that moment.

"You need to be eating more protein," Abe said, voice smooth in spite of the mysteriously devious edge to it. "You need to find a good, regular source."

Mihashi nodded violently, his knees trembling so much that he slid down against the wall. He sank to kneeling, his weight on his back where it connected with the wall of the – oh god, _completely empty_ club room. "I-- I, I – I will," he promised, his breath coming in a short, sharp gasp that seemed to make Abe's smile twitch just a little wider.

Abe shifted his weight, keeping one hand against the wall. "You know, Mihashi," Abe said, watching with a strange, detached, hungry look in his eyes. "I can think of a way you can get protein, if you're really dedicated to this."

Mihashi sucked in a heavy breath and blurted, more forcefully, "D-dedicated! I am! I'm --" and he trailed off, biting his lower lip as he looked up at Abe from his spot on the floor.

"Really?" Abe drawled, one eyebrow arching as his smile widened a fraction. Mihashi felt a sudden pang of nervous fear that reminded him of his time at Mihoshi – but, but Abe-kun wasn't like Hatake _at all_ and so Mihashi immediately scolded himself, cheeks reddening fiercely with the shame of having betrayed Abe, even in thought, even for just a moment.

"R-really," Mihashi promised, his shame making his voice more forceful as he continued. "I'd, I'd d-do anything for A-Abe-kun to be," Mihashi swallowed, a little embarrassed by what he was saying. "F-for Abe-kun to be h-happy with me."

Abe made a soft, purring sound in the back of his throat that was not at all reassuring. He looked like a tiger that was taking its sweet time with its prey. "Anything, huh," Abe repeated, and then shifted his weight again. He was pushing his hips forward.

"I'll be happy with you if you just work on this," Abe said. "You need to get more protein. Are you sure you want my suggestion?" _That's right_ Abe thought with relish. _Prove how much you want it, Mihashi._

Mihashi nodded again, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill. "I – I want to do what, what Abe-kun says!" Mihashi's voice was plaintive but insistent, desperate to let Abe know how much he really wanted to make his catcher pleased with him.

Abe arched his eyebrow and tipped his head back, hand on his hip shifting until his thumb was hooked through his belt-loop. "Abe-kun says you need to get as much protein as you can. Will you promise to get it anywhere you can, Mi-ha-shi?" Abe asked in a voice that was downright solicitous.

Mihashi whimpered, hands clutching at Abe's shirt where it was tucked in, and he nodded again, enthusiastically. "I promise!" he insisted, "I'll e-eat more protein, and – and I'll get it wherever, wherever Abe-kun thinks is best!"

Abe pulled his hand back from the wall, reaching down to ruffle Mihashi's hair. It was enough to distract his little trembling pitcher. Abe's smile twitched, when the sound of his zipper made Mihashi gasp and open his eyes again.

Mihashi was face-to-face with Abe's – with, with Abe's –

Mihashi looked up at Abe with wide eyes, his mouth parting in surprise and making a perfectly tempting little pink 'o'.

"What," Abe asked, brow furrowing slightly in the middle. "You don't want it anymore? My advice?"

Mihashi bit his lower lip, eyes flickering from Abe's face to the dusky, flushed-red tip of his cock. Mihashi was close enough that he could, could smell Abe's sweat and skin and the slightly musky hint of pre-cum and – oh, oh god, Abe wanted him to –

"I w--" Mihashi started, but his voice came out soft and weak and terrified. He swallowed thickly, licked his lips, and tried again. "I w-want it," he whimpered, squeezing his thighs together. Whether he was talking about the advice or Abe's approval or, _oh, fuck_ Abe's _dick_ in his mouth, even Mihashi wasn't quite sure.

Abe ruffled Mihashi's hair again, before using it to guide him closer. He watched with that distant, predatory look as Mihashi's cheeks got redder and suppressed a shudder at Mihashi's hot, moist breath when it hit the head of his cock. "You want this?" Abe asked in a voice thready with labored breathing. He shifted his hips forward just a little, tracing the line of Mihashi's lower lip with the very tip of his dick.

Mihashi was the one who shuddered, licking his lips and – _fuck_ , he could _taste_ it! Mihashi's fingers curled tight against Abe's hips, and he nodded again. "I want – I want your --" Mihashi started, before letting his eyes drift half-shut as he tentatively swiped his tongue along the underside of Abe's dick.

Abe shifted his hips back suddenly, making Mihashi give a little cry and lean forward – chasing after Abe's cock now that it was just out of reach. "You have to swallow it," Abe grunted, his voice thick now from arousal and the excitement of watching Mihashi practically mourn the loss of Abe's dick on his tongue. "My cum."

Mihashi squeezed his thighs together again, shoulders shaking as he nodded. "I, – I will," he promised, looking up at Abe with an expression that was downright pleading. "I'll swallow a-all of it," he breathed.

Abe stroked Mihashi's hair again, thumb swiping at the sensitive shell of his ear. Mihashi leaned into his touch, and Abe guided him forward again. Mihashi's mouth was so fucking hot inside. Abe was pushing his hips forward, watching his dick disappear past Mihashi's lips. Mihashi didn't even gag when the head bumped against the back of his throat – just whimpered slightly around Abe's cock, sending a little thrum of vibration along the shaft and directly into Abe's balls.

"Fuck," Abe groaned, impressed and _proud_ of Mihashi for taking it like such a champ. "That's good, Mihashi," he said, "that's so fucking good --"

Mihashi gave a little moaning sound in reply, pulling slowly back off Abe's dick, keeping pressure tight in his lips until he got to the base of the head, and then leaned in again, sucking Abe back into his mouth. Experimentally, Abe bucked his hips a little, thrusting into Mihashi's throat and tightening his grip on Mihashi's hair. Mihashi trembled around Abe's dick, but forced himself to take it, rocking gently to Abe's rhythm.

This was even better than Abe had thought it could be when he'd come up with the idea. Mihashi wasn't even having trouble hiding his teeth and – suddenly Abe's temper flared up and he felt deeply, fiercely possessive of Mihashi (and his incredibly hot, soft, sucking mouth and his deep, tight throat) because _this was not the blowjob of a first-timer_. Mihashi bobbed hungrily on Abe's cock, one hand sliding down from Abe's hip to finger his balls. Abe gave a short, punishing thrust – it wasn't really Mihashi he wanted to punish though, he wanted to track down and kill whoever had had the pleasure of teaching Mihashi how to do it like this. Mihashi shuddered, his throat convulsing around Abe's dick, but he managed to take it so deep that his nose was pressed flush into the curly nest of hair at the very base of it.

" _Fuck_ ," Abe said again, his ass tensing as he began to seriously, really fuck Mihashi's throat. Mihashi whimpered and sucked, used his tongue to cradle Abe's shaft and to flick at the slit in the very tip of Abe's dick by turns as Abe pulled nearly all the way out and then thrust deeply back in. Mihashi pressed his thumb against the underside of Abe's balls, rubbing it in tiny circles that made Abe rise up onto his toes and grunt.

Abe had thought about fucking Mihashi's mouth before, thought about doing it slow, about doing it fast, about being gentle or rough, and now that he was doing it he had none of the control he'd imagined he'd have. Abe had even jerked off thinking about it, working his dick with one slicked up hand and trying to build up his stamina so that he could fuck Mihashi for as long as Mihashi's throat could handle it – but _this_ , fuck, Abe hadn't imagined it would feel anywhere near as amazing as this. Maybe it was the way Mihashi tensed and relaxed, his muscles working Abe's cock in waves. Maybe it was that the reality of having Mihashi on his knees, having begged to suck him off, that had amped up his sensitivity.

Abe couldn't stop _staring_ at the focused expression on Mihashi's face, at the diligent way Mihashi made sure to lick and suck and squeeze, at how pink and swollen Mihashi's lips were getting from the pressure of having his mouth fucked. Abe felt like he was under some kind of spell, with the way his nerve endings seemed to register double or even triple the pleasure he'd gotten from his hand – and Mihashi looked sort of enchanted too, with the hungry way he tightened his mouth and throat around Abe's cock, like he'd been wanting to suck him dry for ages, the little slut.

Abe couldn't hold it, the way he'd been able to when he'd been fantasizing, _planning_ this, and he clenched his teeth, struggling against the rising wave of pleasure that jolted in little electric shocks along his dick and into his balls and up and down his spine. It was making his toes curl in his shoes, being balls-deep in Mihashi's hot, soft, gloriously wet, tight little mouth.

And then - fucking hell – Mihashi looked up through his lashes, eyes hopeful, to catch a glance at Abe's face to see and reassure himself that Abe was enjoying this, that he was doing the right thing, that he was making his catcher happy. Mihashi was making Abe more than happy, and that moment of blistering eye-contact, timed when Abe's dick was as deep as it could get in the back of Mihashi's throat, and when Mihashi's thumb was pressing against the sensitive spot just behind Abe's balls while his slender, calloused fingers squeezed Abe's sac – well.

Abe came. He came hard, his hips jolting even further forward, as though he could get any deeper. Mihashi gave a muffled cry of surprise (and maybe satisfaction that he was doing a good job) and as Abe shot what felt like the biggest, hottest load of his life down Mihashi's throat, he felt Mihashi swallow convulsively around him in rapid succession. Mihashi drank every last drop of Abe's cum, whimpering around Abe's dick even as it started to soften, making sure he'd gotten it all.

Abe groaned, breathing heavily, and _so fucking slowly_ shifted his hips back, pulling out of Mihashi's mouth with a soft, wet popping sound. Mihashi was trembling, gazing up at Abe with uncertain eyes even as he gingerly tucked Abe back into his pants. As he pulled Abe's zipper up, Mihashi nuzzled against the warm bulge, breathing in deeply the scent of Abe's cock and balls.

Abe stroked Mihashi's hair, drawling that Mihashi _did such a good job_. He couldn't help the wolfish grin on his face as he looked down at his pitcher – _his_ pitcher, damn it. Abe's voice was rich with satisfied lust and self-indulgence. "You need to be sure you get enough from now on, Mihashi," he growled, tipping Mihashi's face up and leaning down, swiping his tongue across Mihashi's swollen lower lip. Mihashi whimpered into the not-quite-kiss, and sucked briefly, gently on the tip of Abe's tongue. Abe was pretty sure that the taste of his own cum in Mihashi's mouth was more delicious than he ever could've imagined – and so he told Mihashi as much.

Blushing deeply, Mihashi nodded, bit his lower lip, and glanced to the side before confessing, "A-Abe-kun... Abe-kun tastes a _lot_ better than those protein shakes."


End file.
